wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hellfire
hellfire is apart of the OG seven deadly sins @yall |-| WARNING = WARNING By reading this page, you accept that you will see themes of possible violence and in-world drugs. By clicking on the next tabber, you agree to see all this. This warning is not to be ignored if you are sensitive to this material. |-| Information Files = APPEARANCE Nightmare's mainscale colours are greyish green-yellow, with the spots of a Gila Monster showing through, especially on their 'frill' from a King Cobra. Visible fangs point out of their upper snout, and sometimes drip oozing, radioactive green venom. Demon's eyes are a piercing yellow, with an orange ring around their eyes. Occasionally, we will fit Nightmare into their armor. They may or may not wear a skull depending on what we see fit. The contents of the armor is; a golden breastplate, shoulder and leg pads, a shackle with "NIGHTMARE" carved into it, and a birdskull wing garment. PERSONALITY Wrath comes off as cold and secluded, often angered at the slightest of problems. Due to this, we must restrain them whenever physically doing something; however this is easy to do if you are experienced. Wrath, dubbed "Demon" or "Nightmare" by our scientists, truly lives up to its name, with piercing eyes that mock you. It has been observed that Demon prefers fighting over chatting, and the only time they ever chat is when attempting to menace or share hates for the world. Most of these chats end up in bloodshed. ABILITIES Nightmare's abilities are few. She has amazing strength, and can even face up to the other experiments if it wished. It's intellect is a little below average due to the animalistic genes and their lack of learning; but we care not for this. It can camouflage in dark areas; but NEVER let it out of your sight when they are trying to hide. Wrath is deadly, and could kill you slowly with it's venom if it wished. IT HATES US. NEVER go near it without extreme caution! HISTORY redo RECORDED INCIDENTS Anger has blood on their talons, with water specking it. Prompts further investigation. Head Scientist Swift has reported to us with this incident. We will record it as detailed as possible, however, we were given few details. Anger was found in the sparring room, licking blood off of their talons. Swift speculates they did something to the Virtues, but he was sure they were dead, and how would an experiment know the puzzle, anyway? If we discover it knows something of the heavenly, we will deal with that... Accordingly. As we got closer and tried to shoot them with a tranquilizer gun, we noticed some water where the blood was. We will investigate further. Nightmare has glass shards stuck on it's talons, and again blood. A termination order will be coming up soon if they continue. Same as last time. Just in the Coliseum, licking their talons! Except... Glass. What? Sparring has resulted in REDACTED's arm being broken. This will be healed and the demon be sentenced to beatings. Keep the demon away from everyone. Please. REDACTED's arm was broken during SPARRING! Whoever reads this file, please I'm BEGGING you! The rest of the audio cuts. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Artificially Created Category:Mature Content Category:SkyWings Category:Mentally Unwell